Curse of Curiosity
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Seems our favorite eavesdrop has found something that caught her attention. However, you'd be surprised what, or rather who, it is that's in her crosshairs. Oneshot. Onesided LisaxHanataro. Crack fic.


Author's Note 1: Hey everyone. It's me, Panzerraptor. Bet you weren't thinking you'd hear from me again. Well, what can I say? I've been pretty busy as of late. Have been doing this Sekirei fic for a while now. Plus I've been busy with my courses. Luckily, it's finals week so this semester is almost wrapped up. I guess it's because of my finals that I've started writing this oneshot. I've also written a second another one, which is submitted at the same time as this (That's right people. You got yourselves a Double ). Well, I hope you enjoy these works. Decided to change my style a bit. Guess it's because I've been writing essays for a bit. Well, here's hoping for more stuff in the near future.

* * *

><p>Curse of Curiosity<p>

Looking down at the glass window of a convenience store from her perch across the street, Lisa stared intently at one of the clerks. Her narrowed, bespectacled eyes targeted clerk she had encountered not too long ago by the name of Hanataro Yamada. Such a weak little thing whose spiritual pressure was barely detectable. It seemed that Soul Society's standards had fallen over the course of a century. This boy, so pathetic and humble, merely made her embarrassed for even being partially affiliated with him (due to her past position with in the Seireitei and being a Vizard; half-shinigami and half-hollow).

Though still, there was something about this diminutive individual that called himself a "Death God" (aside from the humor) which caught the ex-lieutenant's curiosity. Why would they send someone like this in the World of the Living? Is his power really this meager, or is he simply hiding his true strength? Then there was the most important question that floated within her mind: Why did she care? His being here was not of her concern. The boy was just another shinigami. Another pawn from the Gotei 13 whom she should be wary of lest her existence be ceased by his superiors like the frenzied animal they see her as.

Yet the longer she watched him, the less cautious she became. It was simple, she figured. Even if this boy wanted to attempt something, there was no way he'd stand the slightest of a chance. Or at least, that's what she had told herself to justify being so lax. No, there was something more to it than that. Some other reason for her uncharacteristic behavior.

Then it hit her. Adjusting her glasses, Lisa examined Hanataro closely before realizing where she had seen his lackluster characteristics. The kid was rather similar to the many main male leads in her manga: small-framed, worrisome, just an all-around average person. She scoffed to herself from the sudden realization. Perhaps Shinji had a point when he once told her to drop the comics that one time (before the book she was reading found itself imbedded in the fellow Vizard's face). Still, perhaps it wouldn't have hurt to consider the advice. Especially considering the circumstances she's in now.

Still, it wasn't all bad, she supposed. At least he was fresh air from the overpowered guys of unreal power that drowned both reality and her literature. Then she remembered the few times she visited to purchase snacks or other supplies. Whenever she was seen in her gigai, she'd always have to deal with the lecherous stares and whistles, as well as the cheap pick-up lines from whatever oversexed human had crossed her path. To actually meet one guy whose smile hid no perverse motives was a welcomed change. And as she watched him work, Lisa noticed just how dutiful the boy was. Quite a busy person for one whose seemingly useless. His ethic reminded the Vizard of her days as lieutenant when was busy working her captain's slack. On a closer look, she was surprised to see that worm smile on his face. One which had greeted her on the few occasions she came to visit. It seemed that this guy was actually enjoying himself during work.

A small smirk cracked between her lips. There was no point in lying to herself any further. The kid had caught her attention simply by being someone who wouldn't usually be worth the trouble. It was an odd irony which Lisa noted. Perhaps one day, after gaining enough information from her reconnaissance, Lisa might make herself truly know to this Hanataro. Perhaps she may get the chance to see just how similar he was to the protagonists in her manga.

"_For your sake, you better be able to keep up my interest,"_ she thought before dashing away.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: Bet you weren't expecting an idea like this. What can I say? It was something that suddenly came to mind. I've been wanting to making something with Hanataro for a long time now and write Lisa again. I'm not fully sure if I got Lisa's character right. I mean, it's been a while. All I remember is that she's pretty shrewd, somewhat lecherous with her ero-manga, but very observant and skilled. As for why Hanataro, well he honestly does kinda remind me of a few heroes in manga (especially in harems). Plus, I'll go on the record and say that Hanataro's a pretty cool guy. All he needs is some training and a confidence boost and who knows? Maybe he'll take Iemura's positon. Maybe even get his brother's place.<p> 


End file.
